A Different Answer Paradox
by Bimrin
Summary: What would happen if Penny gave Leonard a different answer to his saying she hadn't responded to his heat of the moment marriage proposal. Definitely a purely fluffy Leonard/Penny store Spoilers for S5E23. AN: Updated to be a multi-chapter fic, and chapter 1 has a new ending to fix an error I made. Chapter 2 reposted to remove editing markups that got left in.
1. The Aftermath Encounter

**A Different Answer Paradox**

**Disclaimer and AN: As always I own nothing, this little story came to me after watching S5E23. As usual many thanks to the people that inspire me to write; SlightlyOffKey, MissLaurenV, and of course WeBuiltThePyramids, thanks so much for the wonderful writing that you do and I hope that my stumbling attempts do your talents justice.**

**Chapter 1: The Aftermath Encounter**

Leonard and Penny stared awkwardly at each other across the hall separating 4A and 4B. Leonard broke the silence first and said "I have been thinking about what I said when we were in bed the other night."

Penny looked at him and responded, "Yeah I have thinking about it too."

Leonard looked at her carefully and said "I noticed you never answered me."

Penny paused for a second before saying "You're right," and then walked over to him. She pulled him into a deep kiss and then met his gaze as it ended.

"Yes, Leonard, I will marry you," Penny said.

"I mean don't worry about it I wasn't expecting you to say yes or even given any kind of answer because that was totally unfair of me," Leonard babbled on, not yet processing what she had said.

Penny kissed him again and said, "Sweetie, I said yes, I would be very happy to become Mrs. Penny Hofstadter."

Leonard's breath froze in his chest as he looked at her with a very fragile look in his eyes. "Your serious?" he asked.

"Yes sweetie, I got scared once before when you said I love you, and the outcome caused me more pain that I thought possible." Penny said, tears forming in her eyes.

"You have given me more than any other man I have ever been with has. You have given me true and honest love, a best friend and a partner that I have never had." Penny choked out, the tears flowing freely now.

"Being apart from you made me realize it wasn't something that I ever wanted to go through again, and I have dreamt of when we would one day get married and have our own family. So while I wasn't expecting that last night and it shocked me so much that I had to process it, I already knew what my answer was going to be." Penny said to Leonard as she wrapped her arms around him.

"I will never get scared of your love again, and I want you to know how much I love you and how much having you in my life has meant. I want so much to be your wife and to be a mother to your children, and I promise you I will make sure you know every day how much I love you." Penny whispered to him, her voice almost stolen completely by her emotions.

Leonard was now crying also and hugged her tightly. He suddenly let her go and said "Wait right here, give me just a second," As he turned and vanished through the door into the apartment leaving her standing in the hall.

Just a moment later, Leonard returned and asked Penny to closer her eyes. Penny looked at him with a puzzled expression for a moment and then hesitantly closed her eyes.

Making sure her eyes were closed, Leonard fished a ring box out of his pocked and carefully opened it while getting down on one knee.

"Penny, since the moment you moved in across the hall, you have captivated me. Not just with your beauty, but your compassion and the love that you have for everyone around you. Your acceptance of us, the matching of Howard and Bernadette even though he creeped you out, and your strange but very endearing friendship with Amy, it just makes you such a wonderful woman. Like I once said I had been in this relationship 2 years longer than you had because I knew for a long time how much I loved you." Leonard told her, as her eyes remained closed.

"Penny, my love, please open your eyes and agree to become my partner, and my wife?" Leonard asked as Penny's eyes fluttered open.

She gazed down at the glittering diamond engagement ring, and sank down to her knees with Leonard as the tears flowed freely down her face.

"What, I mean how" Penny tried to ask, as she was once again overcome and completely shocked by her fiancé in front of her.

"I had it picked out a little before we broke up the first time. I was so in love with you and when I saw this ring I knew that one day I would place it on your finger so I bought it then. I didn't know then when I was going to ask you but I knew that I would" Leonard told her softly.

"When we broke up I couldn't get rid of it, because that would have meant I was giving up on us, and even when I was with Priya I don't think I truly ever did give up on what we had" Leonard said.

"So I ask you again Penny, with a ring in my hand and a better proposal than a heat of the moment question during sex. Will you give me the greatest gift I could ever hope for and marry me?" Leonard asked.

Penny just whispered "Yes," and held out her hand. Leonard gently slid the ring on to her left ring finger before lifting her hand and softly kissing her palm.

No more words needed to be said as they clung to each other and cried tears of happiness at how far they had come and how much they had overcome.

Leonard stood, and gently helped Penny to her feet. He looked at her and said "I love you Penny, and I always will."

Penny returned his gaze and said "I love you too Leonard, forever."

Penny fought the urge to call in sick to work and said, "As much as I want to stay here and just be with you I need to go to work, and I guess on the way home I get to pick up some wedding planning books."

Penny started down the stairs before pausing and looking back to Leonard. "Sweetie, if you have some free time tonight while I am at work, you should look for some houses in neighborhoods with good schools."

Leonard just stared at her with a puzzled expression.

"Honey, I am not saying we are going to have kids right away, but I know I want that future with you. I want to build a home and a future with you." Penny said elaborating on her previous comment.

Penny turned the corner on the landing as she called out a final comment, "Oh and it will be the wakeup call that Sheldon needs to realize he has to become self-sufficient at some point. While I know he will always be a dear friend we can't continue to play parents to him."

Leonard's last thoughts as Penny's footsteps faded away were, "Crap, Sheldon is going to freak."

**A/N: So it had been pointed out to me before that Leonard and Penny hadn't yet had sex and that if I want to stay closer to the origination point of this story I couldn't make her pregnant…..yet ****.**

**I finally have some free time and have decided to start writing some additional chapters for this story. I am not sure how frequently I will be able to update just due to schedule but I will at least put forth a commitment to finish it.**


	2. The Lunch Rush Examination

**A/N: Well here you all go another chapter for this story. Standard disclaimers apply as in the fact I own nothing except what my brain has created for me, granted that doesn't mean much and I could be in a coma right now dreaming all of this. Thanks to those that gave me pointers on how to take a story out to multiple chapters. I have some vague ideas of the plot line and where I want this story to end but the journey is being made up as we go. A sincere thanks to SlightlyOffKey for help in editing and providing writing advice for this chapter.**

Chapter 2: The Lunch Rush Examination

Penny sighed as she walked back to the cashier station counting out the barely 8% tip the last group left for her.

She was so frustrated on a day she expected to be overcome with joy. She had finally gotten to a point in her life where she had imagined herself as a little girl playing dress up in her mom's wedding dress. She was getting married. The best part was she was marrying the man she truly did love. He wasn't muscle bound, a model, or some type of musician or actor. He was a sweet, loving man with a level of intelligence that probably exceeded the combined brains of every other man she had been with.

Penny knew however that something was missing. While she knew kids would one day be in her future, it wasn't that. She was serious with Leonard about it not being right away. She remembered a quote she had read a long time ago when she first learned to love the arts. "You have to find happiness in yourself before you can find it with someone." Professionally Penny knew that she was unfulfilled. Her dreams were only those, still dreams. She knew she would be happy with Leonard, but that the happiness wouldn't be complete unless she fulfilled her dreams. It would end up taking a toll on their relationship and she couldn't let that happen.

"Penny, can you work the bar for the rest of today?" John, her manager asked.

"Sure John," Penny responded, upset knowing that working the bar during the lunch hour would cost her in tips.

Penny continued to brood as she filled drink orders brought up by the wait staff. The dining room was getting very busy, but the bar area was still empty. She had gotten completely lost in her thoughts until a voice brought her back to the present.

"Excuse me Miss. Can I put an order in with you? I don't have enough time today to wait for a table." The man sitting at the bar asked her.

"Sorry about that sir, I got caught up for a moment there," Penny responded as she put a glass of water in front of the man.

"Can I get you anything else to drink besides water, and are you ready to order?" Penny asked.

The man placed his order, she turned around to enter it into the computer and start making his drink.

"So you seemed very lost in thought there, is everything okay?" The man asked as she put his drink down in front of him.

Penny debated internally for a moment if she should share what was troubling her. It was a bit strange to share that kind of information with a complete stranger. On the other hand it might be nice to get the perspective of someone she didn't have a prior history with. The man seemed genuine and her internal creep meter wasn't acting up. Penny decided to just take the opportunity to air out what she was feeling.

"I am just very confused right now. My boyfriend, I mean fiancé, just proposed this morning so I should be happy." Penny said.

"I love him very much and I know I am very lucky to have him. But I just feel that outside of that my life is very unfulfilled. He is successful and smart, while I am just a failed actress/waitress. In fact I really can't even consider myself a failed actress. I really haven't even had a chance to be one and then to fail at it."

"How can I be happy as a wife and a person in general if I can't even achieve my own dreams?" Penny reached for a napkin to dry her eyes as she could feel tears start to well up.

"Well first of all congratulations on your engagement. After hearing how much you care about your fiancé and how passionately you speak about things you two are very lucky to have each other." The man was smiling gently at her now.

"Not many people have what the two of you apparently have together, so first and foremost make sure you cherish and nurture that together."

The man's phone buzzed as he received an incoming message. He looked at it for a minute then glanced apologetically at Penny.

"I'm sorry, but I have to cut my lunch short. Could you by chance box up my order and give me my check?"

"Oh, I'm sorry. I took up all your time complaining about my life. Let me go get that boxed up for you." Penny handed him the envelope with his check tucked neatly inside as she picked up his plate.

When Penny came back with his to go bag, he thanked her again then said, "There isn't a fixed answer to your question by the way, but you are very lucky in the fact that you seem to have found someone to share your life with. Remember now that problems no longer have to be just your own. If your man loves you as much as I think he probably does, talk with him about this too. You may find achieving your dreams is much easier with someone beside you."

"He might have some ideas or at least may make you feel more at ease with things. Because even though you are just a waitress, he obviously fell in love with who you are, not what you are." The man finished, took the bag then smiled one last time at Penny before walking out of the bar.

Penny just sighed again then picked up the check book, opening it up. She gasped as she saw a $100 bill, and what looked like the back side of a business card with some writing on it.

The note read, "Keep the change, and don't give up on your dreams. Talk things over with your fiancé and give me a call tomorrow."

Penny turned the card over then had to grab onto the bar to keep from falling down. The card read simply.

Ken Miller

Casting Director

Valko/Miller Casting

**A/N: So what do you think of chapter 2. I always know in my life as things go I can be happy professionally or personally but they never seem to line up quite right. I thought that it would add a good element to this. I want it to be clear that I intend Leonard/Penny to be very happy and in love, but might have to deal with different things in life as they work towards their goal of getting married and starting their life. Remember that communication always helps in a relationship and you don't always have to do things alone.**

**Ken Miller is the actual casting director of BBT, figured it would be better instead of someone I made up.**


	3. The Roommate Agreement Discussion

**A/N: I own nothing except for any original characters I create. Sorry for the delay in getting a new chapter out, work has been keeping me very busy.**

The Roommate Agreement Discussion

Leonard paced nervously around the apartment waiting for Sheldon to return home. Raj and Howard had picked him up earlier to go to the comic book store but Leonard hadn't felt up to going.

He was at a loss of how to approach this conversation with Sheldon. He knew that in many ways Sheldon had an emotional age of a child. Between his upbringing and his intelligence he couldn't understand an adult life fully. Leonard was truly starting to regret his policy of knuckling under in an attempt to make life easier with Sheldon. He should have stood his ground more and helped Sheldon become more self-sufficient so he didn't have to rely as much on others.

Leonard turned around as he heard the door to the apartment open and saw Sheldon come in with his standard smug expression followed by a scowling Howard and Raj. Sheldon smiled as he saw Leonard standing there and said, "Ah good you're home Leonard, it is time to discuss the quarterly schedule so you all are aware of what days and time frames need to be put aside to meet my appointments and needs."

Leonard figured this was the best time to start in on this conversation before Sheldon had a chance to commit him to something he may not have time for going forward.

"Sheldon, sit down, we have an issue of significant enough importance as defined per the roommate agreement that needs to be discussed before any other topics can be introduced."

Leonard waited as Sheldon went immediately to his spot and sat down. Leonard knew that by voicing it as an issue defined by the roommate agreement he would have Sheldon's undivided attention, at least until he short circuited from the information he was about to get.

Raj and Howard looked at each other and started to turn around back towards the door. Leonard stopped them with a motion of his hand and said, "You guys should have a seat as well so I only have to state this information once."

"Sheldon, as of this morning, a change of life event has come up that needs to be addressed as it will impact many aspects of the roommate agreement," said Leonard.

"Leonard, let me stop you right there, you know as well as I do that any change in lifestyle events must be scheduled with me via written and email notice, and that I must grant permission for you to embark on any activity that would relocate you for work. In fact the only item that has an emergency clause is death, your own of course, not someone else's," stated Sheldon.  
Leonard counted to 10 in his head before continuing. "Sheldon, this event is not one previously defined as part of the roommate agreement and as such is not subject to any previously agreed upon stipulations."

Leonard paused for a moment as he saw Sheldon open his mouth to retort but then stopped and waited for him to continue his statement.

"This morning Penny and I finally had a chance to talk after the bedroom incident. I asked her that with everything that had happened she never actually gave me an answer for my marriage proposal. To my utter delight she said yes, Penny is going to become my wife."

Leonard let a large smile settle on his face as he made that statement. Every time he thought of Penny being his wife he got more excited and happier.

Anyone who knew Sheldon was aware that he had no poker face. It was very easy for the other 3 guys in the room to watch the emotions play across Sheldon's face as he reviewed the information that Leonard had just presented. Raj and Howard wanted nothing more than to stand up and congratulate Leonard but everyone knew that it was important to see how Sheldon reacted first.

Sheldon, meanwhile, was oblivious to the fact that he was being watched as he regarded what Leonard had said. First was contempt as he realized another one of his so called friends succumbed to their trivial needs to fit in with the remainder of humanity. He reasoned to himself that at least Leonard wasn't going to make any noteworthy contributions to the Physics field so at least it would be no big loss on that front.

Sheldon was about to respond with his usual snort of derision and ask why he thought this would be such an important conversation as to utilize the roommate agreement when it suddenly struck him. Leonard was going to marry Penny, and by marrying Penny he would be moving in with Penny and couldn't do the things he was obligated to do on Sheldon's behalf.

Change, the thing that Sheldon feared the worst, someone was going to change his carefully crafted life. Sheldon was unaware of when he stopped viewing people as individuals and started counting them as simply tools within the construct of his life. Suddenly Sheldon felt anger, anger at himself for not preventing Leonard from connecting with Penny back on that first day, anger at Leonard for having the audacity to behave differently that Sheldon allowed him to behave, and lastly anger at himself as he realized that no matter what he did, he couldn't fully control his environment, and there was nothing but himself to blame for putting himself in a situation where he had to rely on these other people.

Leonard, Raj, and Howard were slightly taken aback when they saw the look of anger cross Sheldon's face, it was rarely something that they had seen but they knew it couldn't be good. They looked at each other and couldn't think of what to do. Was it possible that they finally broke Sheldon?

Almost as quick as the look of anger appeared on Sheldon's face it gave way to something else, it was the mask, the face of his fight or flight response as his conscious mind gave up control to Sheldon's programmed responses.

Almost in a childlike voice Sheldon looked at Leonard and said "But who will drive me to work or take me to the comic book store."

Before the guys could even begin to respond a quick knock was heard at the door before it opened and Penny breezed into the room with the largest smile they could ever remember seeing on her face.

The smile on her face fell somewhat as she took a look around the room and noticed all the serious expressions looking back at her, she looked over at Leonard and asked.

"I guess you told Moon-pie huh?"

**A/N: I am horribly sorry for the very long delay I had getting this next chapter out to you. I am also sorry that I didn't wrap up the Sheldon conversation but as I was writing it I figured it would need more than just Leonard trying to talk with him. Stay tuned for the next chapter as everyone calls in reinforcements to prevent a Sheldon meltdown**.


	4. The Fight or Flight Examination

**A/N: I own nothing except for any original characters I create. Again sorry for another long delay, supporting a retail company means that the holiday season is the busiest time of year for me. Thanks yet again to SOK for taking the time to review and provide some edits for me!**

**The Fight or Flight Examination**

"I guess you told Moon-pie huh?"

Penny's words echoed around the almost silent apartment. At this point no one could probably form a more coherent sentence.

Sheldon looked at Penny and then a scowl appeared on his face. "You," he shouted, "This is all your fault."

Penny just stood there looking shocked. She knew that Sheldon would likely be upset but once again she apparently had underestimated the tall lanky physicist.

As Penny tried to find the words to respond to Sheldon, Leonard jumped in.

"Sheldon, you have got to be kidding me, in what way is this Penny's fault, or anyone's fault for that matter. You have got to start understanding that the world does not revolve around you"

"I don't have to understand anything, I understand everything!" growled out Sheldon as he still had a hard look on his face and was starting at Penny.

"Everything was so perfect before she came along. Now there is a bevy of hormonal females that I must constantly interact with, I find myself with a girlfriend, and worst of all my minions are now distracted from being centered around me. Do you realize how long it took me to condition all of you to act and respond?"

At that point Penny finally found her voice. "God Sheldon, do you even hear yourself talk? You are saying that your friends aren't your friends and are really your minions that you had to train, and are you seriously bad mouthing your girlfriend in front of her bestie?"

"Do you have any compassion or emotion at all or is it all just a clever ruse. I think the only time I see you show any shred of emotion is when you talk about your Mee-Maw or someone gives you something that falls outside of your expectations."

Leonard picked back up the conversation from there.

"Sheldon it doesn't really matter anymore, I wanted to sit you down to explain this to you and try and find a way to make this as easy as possible for you, but with your little outburst I am inclined to not even try."

"There is nothing you will say or do that will change how I feel about Penny and what we plan for the future. However I still hold out some belief that we are friends and that this whole conversation is just your way of coping with things."

"This is what you are going to do, you are going to call your Mother and talk with your Mee-Maw. I am hoping by talking to them you will come away with either some perspective or understanding."

"Understand this Sheldon, if you force me or probably anyone else to choose you will not like the outcome. Penny is the one that I have chosen already and for all your social awkwardness I am sure you can come to the same conclusion. You will not attempt to manipulate or bully people into your way of thinking. If you even think of trying something I swear to you on all my comics and collectibles that I will disappear so fast, roommate agreement or not."

Leonard reached for his inhaler as he finished his rant. Everyone was looking at him with a slight awed expression, except for Penny. Penny's expression was a bit more animalistic and primal. In the wild that look would have been either hunger or mating lust, considering he didn't think Penny wanted to eat him, well at least not as food, Leonard wanted nothing more than to escape from the apartment and take his finance with him.

Penny was sure she was going to faint, what she didn't know was whether or not she would jump Leonard first. It had seemed lately that Leonard had become much more assured and direct. Even the way he had asked for an answer to the marriage question was nothing like Leonard of a few years ago would have done. Something in Leonard had changed without diminishing all of his great qualities. He was still sweet to a fault, always willing to listen, but a new confidence had been showing up lately. She had no idea what had caused it to start but it was an incredible turn on. While Leonard had never been the kind of guy she had dated in the past, Penny had always been hopelessly attracted to Leonard. It wasn't just the way he behaved or his intelligence. Penny had always thought he was sexy. He was the same height as her, which she had realized after Kurt was something she preferred, she also didn't feel overwhelmed when she was cuddled up with Leonard. She felt safe in his arms without feeling insignificant. God she thought to herself, why did it ever take me this long to realize that I loved him.

Raj finally snapped out of it and elbowed Howard, nodding his head towards the look between Leonard and Penny.

Howard cleared his throat and spoke up, "Well this has been great but I think some heavy thinking needs to occur."

"It's going to be heavy but I doubt its going to involve thinking," Raj whispered into his ear.

"I know that, but it's not something you say in polite company. I swear people think I am the dirty one only because they can't hear what comes out of your mouth!"

Howard looked pointedly over at Sheldon as he and Raj made their way over to the door. "Sheldon we do consider you a friend but remember, Leonard was the one that brought us over here first, don't try and get us to pick sides on this."

Leonard reached his hand out to Penny while turning to Sheldon to say. "Call your Mom, Sheldon, hell call my mom if you think it will help."

With that Leonard pulled open the door and led Penny out into the hallway. Just as the door was about to close Leonard and Penny heard Sheldon say into his phone "Beverly?"

Penny looked at Leonard and asked, "Think he will figure it out or try and respect your wishes?"

Leonard just sighed as he looked back at the closed door of the apartment.

"No probably not but I will always hold out hope for it."

**A/N: Again sorry for another long delay but I haven't forgotten about the story at all. I feel so bad when I know all the people I love to read are so much better about getting chapters out but hey at least I haven't given up. The next chapter will center around Leonard and Penny for sure. I am still not sure where I plan to take Sheldon in this whole story. If you guys want to offer suggestions please by all means send them my way. I already have a good chunk of the next chapter written out. I was able to use time away at the coast with no internet well.**


	5. The Limbic Response

**A/N: Sorry for yet another long delay between updates. Work keeps me so busy that I usually don't feel inclined to write when I get home.**

**The Limbic Response**

"No probably not but I will always hold out hope for it."

Leonard had just finished responding to Penny's inquiry about how he thought Sheldon would behave having been given the ultimatum on Leonard and Penny's relationship.

Penny gave Leonard a very lusty look before grabbing him by the front of his hoody and slamming their lips together.

Leonard barely paused before he hoisted her up and her legs came to wrap around his waist.

Penny, just shook her head, Leonard was surprising her more and more every day. He had never tried to pick her up like that before and it seemed like it was fairly easy for him. She paused their kissing long enough to throatily whisper into his ear, "Bedroom, Now!"

It was almost 1 in the morning when an out of breath Penny and Leonard just cuddled up together in Penny's bed.

"Wow, that was truly inspired Professor Hofstadter." "Why thank you Mrs. Hoftstader, you have always managed to bring out the best in me."

A 1000 watt smile lit up Penny's face as she heard Leonard refer to her as Mrs. Hofstatder. For the first time in her life she could picture herself becoming that person and she couldn't wait for it to occur.

Leonard smiled as he looked at her grinning wildly. "Penny for your thoughts Penny," asked Leonard, while laughing at his wording, one he knows she usually gets annoyed with.

"Mrs. Hofstatder, you called me Mrs. Hoftstader, I can't believe how much I love your right now Leonard, and how happy hearing you call me that made me." Penny managed to choke out as tears of joy started to trickle down her cheeks.

As Leonard reached up to gently dry the tears on her face, Penny remembered the conversation she had with Ken Miller over lunch.

Penny looked over at Leonard and prepared herself for the conversation she wanted to have with him. She wanted first and foremost to make sure he understood that she was so very much in love with him and her other feelings had nothing to do with how she felt about him.

"Leonard, I want you to know how very much I love you and how much joy you bring into my life."

Penny took a deep breath as she continued.

"Earlier today I was feeling confused, I felt that I should be so happy getting engaged to you but part of me wasn't and I didn't know what to do."

"It was actually one of my customers that asked me what is wrong and listened to me, and then gave me some advice."

"Leonard, I am a failed actress who is now basically a full time waitress to pay the bills. Outside of you my life is a mess, I have nothing to show for my attempts at becoming successful, so how can I be the wife you deserve."

"My customer said that I should feel very lucky to have someone like you who loves me so much and that instead of trying to take this on by myself I should talk with you. I forgot that when I agreed to marry you, it was just me against the world anymore, and that I would have you there by my side."

Leonard sat there taking everything she said in, and then pulled her into a hug.

"Penny, I don't care what your career is, all I ever want for you is to be happy and to have something that is fulfilling. If that means giving up waitressing to focus on your acting, we will make it work however we have to, or anything else you want to achieve."

"I fell in love with who you are. You are a wonderful, caring, and loving person. You looked past the two nerds across the hall and saw the real people that we were. Through everything we have been through you have never been anything but wonderful and supportive, and I love you for that."

"Your customer was right, you are not alone in this and I will do everything in my power to make sure you are happy. Because you being happy ensures that I am happy. We will take on everything together and I promise you it will get better, because the woman I fell in love with doesn't ever give up on anything."

Penny again had tears in her eyes as she listened to Leonard. She once again was reminded of why she said yes to his proposal. He was her everything and she believed him when he said that she could do anything she wanted.

"Thank you Leonard, for listening, and for being you. I am not 100 percent sure yet of what is going to happen but the customer also left me his business card. He is a casting director and asked that I call him tomorrow after you and I talked," murmured Penny as she snuggled into his arms.

"Penny that is great," exclaimed Leonard.

"See other people must see in you what I do. I am so excited for you love!"

Penny felt sleep start to take ahold of her as she whispered to Leonard.

"Will you call me Mrs. Hofstadter again?"

Leonard just smiled at her as he laid down next to her and pulled her over to his side as she draped her arm across his chest and buried her face into his shoulder.

"Good night Mrs. Hofstadter, I love you!"

**A/N: So what do you all think. Sorry this was a bit of a shorter chapter. I really don't have a firm direction on where this is all going to go yet, I am just kinda letting my mood take me as I write. Do you think Penny should get an acting job from her call to Ken Miller or should she maybe become a casting agent herself. Thanks again for everyone being patient with me.**


End file.
